This one's for the guys
by Kaveryl35
Summary: ONESHOT: To everyone who knows my work, you probably know that I have always been a little iffy when it comes to sex/love scenes, so I decided to push myself into doing a good love scene that reflected a guy's (my own) perspective on how gay love is. Hopefully I did a good job with it, even tough I am a little nervous of it, I think I did a good job. Hopefully you do too :)


**A/N: Basically, this is my perspective on how lovescenes between this too ought to go down, I believe that most writers on this fandom are women (WHICH IS COMPLETELY FINE AND UNDERSTANDABLE! GIRLPOWER!) But I believe as one of the few guy writers, I just wanted to postulate how a lovescene turns out when the perspective's from a guy. Hopefully you'll like it. Review and tell me what you think :I Oh, and enjoy ;) (Special mentions to all Wilson loving guys!**

"This is nice, isn't it?" Will said, his voice agitated.

"It sure is. God, it's been a while." Sonny responded, equally agitated.

"Yeah, I know. I promise we won't go through without doing this again in a while."

"Pray to that." Sonny said, laughing as he could considering the rhythm of his breathing.

Both boys were shirtless and covered with a fine film of shiny sweat, their healthy and lightly toned bodies sparkling from the rays of sunlight that shone all throughout Horton Town Square. Well, as much sunlight as you would expect on a summer's day at 7 in the morning. It didn't come as a surprise to them that they were the only ones out there, they knew basically everyone in town and nobody –even if they really would need it- jogged. Not that they are complaining, running side by side to each other, feasting their eyes on the sight of low-hanging running shorts exposing the light carvings of each's hip V bones. The way Sonny's black sneaks with phosphorescent green laces made Will think his perfectly sculpted hairy legs looked miles longer, and the way Will's gray and white trainers made Sonny think that Will's creamy and blonde-sprinkled legs looked far more appetizing.

They kept on with their jog, both reveling in their youth, having a wonderful time just running side by side their loved one, interacting in small amounts on chitchat not wanting to waste their energies given that just the fact of being together made it special for both.

Once they reached a tall oak tree in the middle of one of the many small parks in HTS, they both reduced their speed.

"Hey, why don't we do a real race?" Sonny proposed.

"I'm up for that." Will responded.

They both stopped and got in race position. One leg in front of the other, thigh flush to the bent-forward chest, the other leg at the back, knee bent as well, both arms streched with hands touching the ground.

"So, first one to the tree tops right?" Sonny said, smirking devilishly at Will.

"Oh, shit. Alright, let's go big guy." Will nodded.

"Alright. Ready. Set. Go!" Sonny said and they both started to run as fast as they could. The stakes were high, both wanting to not only beat the other in speed, but also to get the prize: the other.

Halfway through the track Sonny gained some advantage, and Will was cursing in his head because with each passing second, he'd see Sonny getting that much further. _Dammit!_ Will sped up as much as he humanly could. Had he been given a larger track, he might have reached Sonny, unfortunately, that wasn't the case and Will was able to touch the tree approximately 3 seconds after Sonny had.

"I won!" Sonny said, out of breath but with notorious smugness. "Looks like I'm topping baby!" Sonny said smiling unrestrictively and putting his bare arm around Will's equally bare and flushed neck.

"Awesome." Both of them were trying to catch their breaths and moving haphazardly before they leaned in for a sweet and sensual peck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Monday, so Gabi had decided to take Arianna with her to spend the day with a recovering Rafe, she told Will and Sonny and they both agreed that Gabi should spend time with her brother and that nothing would make Rafe feel as better as pending time with baby Arianna could. That gave them the perfect chance to spend the whole day together, Sonny having asked Chad to cover for him the whole day with the promise of a repayment whenever he'd asked for one. They decided to go out for an early jog to get energized for their day, both knowing undisclosedly that they would need lots of energy for the activities of the day. So, with the wager resolved, the boys quickly got their shirts back on and made their way to their apartment and didn't take but a minute to shut themselves in their locked room.

They jumped, clothes and all, on the bed as they started to make out at their own sensual speed. Both grabbing the other by the back of the neck and tilting their heads to get more out of their tongues. Will didn't need to stop his dance with Sonny's lips to raise his hands up in the air as Sonny grabbed the ends of Will's bright pink T-shirt and lifted it off his gorgeous boyfriend. Sonny discarded the annoying fabric and started to plant kisses on Will's delicious neck, to his shoulder, his chest, nipping slightly on his nipple and then his belly only to get back up dragging his hot tongue all the way to the spot where jaw met ear, where he planted open-mouthed kisses as he was cupping his face. This earned Sonny various little moans outta Will, who was loosing his hands in the dephts of Sonny's silky hair.

Will didn't want to stay behind so he also yanked Sonny's gray shirt out of the way and returned to their passionate make out. Again, Sonny cupped Will's face to enhace his pleasure knowing full well the effect his touch had on Will.

"You're so gorgeous." Sonny said, his mouth no again on Will's neck as his hands were roaming Will's back.

Will just sighed and continued kneeling on the bed as Sonny sat back on his calves, kissing Will's sweet belly while he fumbled with Will's belt. "Let's get these pants off." Sonny said in a raspy and sexy voice.

Once the belt was open, Sonny pushed Will to the bed gently on his back. Will rapidly arched his body to facilitate taking his pants off. Sonny dragged each leg out as him and Will exchanged a naughty and playful smile. Will kicked his jeans away while Sonny started to get out of his, for this he had to stand on the bed. Meanwhile, Will sat up and waited until Sonny's jeans were around his ankles. Will got them out of there and threw them away, with the rest of their clothing. He quickly laid back down once Sonny's eager mouth threw itself to Will's torso, rapidly leaving kisses as he made his descent to Will's checkered cyan and gray boxers. Will started to moan lightly when Sonny planted little kisses on the front of Will's underwear and threw his head back in pleasure when he felt Sonny cupping what was inside of them. Will knew that it was not going to be that simple, this was just getting started.

Almost on command, Sonny began to kiss his way up Will's body until he reached his shoulder, then neck, ear and a juicy kiss on the lips.

"God, I love your body." Sonny said, backing up to admire Will's body. He loved that Will had a healthy body, bumps, hills and valleys. It put him at ease to know that he wasn't full of muscles, or too skinny. It made his heart happy when he touched Will's belly and it wasn't hard, but a hardish soft.

"You're pretty sexy yourself." Will said in between mouth kisses, after which Sonny again went down on his body, leaving worship like kisses all over Will's chest and stomach only to come back up leaving even more kisses and ending with ardous French kisses while they both craddled the back the other's head.

Will took advantage of Sonny's distraction and rolled him from over him, until Will was on top. He gripped Sonny's wrists as Will started to massage Sonny's right nipple with his tongue, leaving Sonny to moan. Both of their erections were pretty notorious thanks to the stretched fabric of their boxers, but they refrained from humping each other dry to enjoy their heated foreplay.

Will was now kissing Sonny's right bicep and armpit while Sonny just laid secured by the Will's legs on his hips.

"Flex for me, baby." Will said as he sat up on top of Sonny.

Sonny did as requested and flexed his arms, his muscles revealing themselves as Will rubbed his hands on Sonny's chest. Will then started to kiss Sonny's flexed left bicep and licking hot wet strippes from Sonny's armpit to his forearm. Will knew that this would serve the purpose of earning long gasps and moans from Sonny tender mouth. He then started to lick and kiss Sonny's pec and his nipple, to the bottom of his ribcage and his navel, slowing down once there to enjoy the anticipation of him lowering that extra inch to the waistband of Sonny's orange and black stripped boxers. Sonny lifted his head to watch as Will planted butterfly kisses on the thickness trapped inside the fabric, to then sit up and run his palm meekly over it.

"Someone's pretty hard." Will said, rubbing his hand over the hardness.

"Only for you baby." Sonny said, a small giggle out of him before Will grabbed the wasteband and started to pull down, Sonny thrusted his hips to aid Will in getting the fabric out of him. As soon as Will took Sonny's boxers off and witness Sonny's slightly hardened thickness lying against Sonny's belly. Will couldn't contain the eroticism in grabbing Sonny's boxers and putting it against his nose, smelling the essence of his boyfriend. A mind blowing combination of pure virility, muskiness, soap and Sonny's natural smell. _Heaven_ _on Earth_.

"How's that smell babe?" Sonny said with his sexy whispery voice.

"Amazing." Will discarded Sonny's boxers and leaned forward to Sonny's not-all-the-way hardened length. Sonny grabbed the base and straightened it up for Will. Immediately Will took half of the prick in his mouth, skillfully sucking with hollowed cheeks up and down half the length. From time to time, Will would look up with his mouth full and his cheeks sucked in to a gasping Sonny, who was rubbing his hands through Will's leaned in back and holding the hand Will had on Sonny's right hip.

Will grabbed the half he wasn't engulfing with his hand and stroked the ever-so-slowing hardening member. Sonny moaned a little louder and Will ampted the stakes by slowly taking Sonny all the way and deep throating his delicious cock. Sonny couldn't do much other than massage Will's head and his stretched jaw with his hands.

Will released the redened dick with a audible pop, and started to lick from the base to the tip of Sonny's dick.

"Uhmm… you taste so good." Will purred, never stopping his tongue movements.

"Yeah, suck that cock." Sonny moaned with his sweet lovemaking voice.

Will once again grabbed the lower half of Sonny's prick and swallowed the tip.

"Deeper, deeper in your mouth, please." Sonny gasped as he grabbed the back of Will's head and slightly pressed down. Will obeying his boyfriend's plea deepthroated him again. "Yeah, go down on me." Sonny moaned.

Will continued suckling on the tip of Sonny's cock until he released it yet again with a loud pop noise.

Sonny moaned as he pleaded his boyfriend to slap his face with his length. Will did as requested and slightly banged Sonny's length against his cheek and lips. Will could feel the smile in Sonny's voice as he moaned.

"You like that?" Will asked as he himself was smiling, rubbing his boyfriend's manhood all over his jaw and slapping it gently against his cheek again.

"Yeah" Sonny was only able to say between the moans and small giggles.

Will sucked the tip again and released it just as fast with a pop. Will liked to do that. And Sonny too, considering the sounds it got out of him.

"Oh, fuck." Sonny gasped as Will changed his tactic and started to stroke Sonny's fully erect cock as he suckled on just the tip. Will finished the ministrations of his mouth and hand pulling Sonny's cock with his mouth to reléase it with a final pop. Still holding it in his hand, Will started to run his tongue around the tip, eliticing deeper moans from Sonny.

"Spit on it." Sonny requested and Will gladly obeyed, releasing Sonny's dick-tasting spit on his boyfriend's tip and then coating the whole length with his hand. He then released it and just engulfed it with his mouth. Sonny was moaning now a little louder, possibly from the low hums Will was making around his cock.

"Will, let me fuck your face." Sonny pleaded among moans and Will stopped his movements in a positive signal. Sonny started to thrust his hips off the bed, his dick fucking Will's hot and wet mouth, earning wet sounds that made Sonny's cock twitch. After a few thrusts, Sonny lifted himself up and smashed his lips to Will's, both taking turns to probe the other's mouth in search for the flavor in there. Sonny couldn't believe how erotic it was to find his own taste all over his boyfriend's mouth.

They were still making out, Will laid flat on top of his lover, Will's hands gripping Sonny's shoulders. Sonny's arms around Will's neck and chest.

"On your back Will. My turn." Sonny said, although it sounded more like a plea. Will didn't care, he just did as told and laid. Sonny finally was able to yank Will's goddamn boxers off. Sonny wasn't as patient now and he launched himself to take Will's prick.

No matter how experienced Will had gotten, he would always know that Sonny could do better. God, the things that man could do with his mouth! Will thought, seeing Sonny devouring his shaft. Will also knew that his member wasn't as impressive as his boyfriends, at the beginning that did kinda throw Will off, but now, ha! He knew that size didn't matter when it Sonny's mouth wrapped around it. And boy did he had his mouth around it.

"You taste like heaven Will." Sonny said, letting go of the shaft and popping Will's balls one at time in his mouth. Will could only ran his fingers through Sonny's thick velvety hair as he let go of one ball with a wet pop and engulfed his dick yet again. Wet sounds and sucking sounds were so enticing to Will, he could feel the blood running to his wet shaft.

Sonny stopped sucking and banged Will's dick on his pursed lips, sticking his tongue out to maximize the feeling. Sonny was gripping Will's hips and Will placed his own hands on top of Sonny's. Sonny linked their fingers as licked all around the length, chocolate eyes meeting ocean ones. Sonny just couldn't look away as he swallowed Will once again. Will could once Sonny released their hands and gripped the base of Will's cock, stroking as he continued sucking, eliciting Will to moan and throw his head back in absolute bliss.

Thankfully, Sonny slowed down and started to take his time taking Will all the way down and getting back to the tip, humming while doing so. As Sonny started to deep throat Will, Sonny gripped Will's thigh a little strongly and Will knew that there were going to be marks there. Did he care? Not when he's all the way in Sonny's throat.

Sonny returned to pleasuring Will's testicles as his hand lazily jerked Will's shaft.

"That feels so good." Will gasped in a whisper.

Sonny once again went down on Will, propelling sucking wet sounds that he knew drove Will crazy. Truth-be-told, Sonny was never a particular fan of blowjobs, given, he was a natural in it, but he preferred more direct ways of expressing love. That is until he met and chose Will for his one and only. Having Will in his mouth was amazing. So many things to do with him like this and so little time, Sonny thought.

Sonny sucked and released with a pop again and again, wanting to just hear Will's moans. They were like an angelic chorus for him. Sonny started to run his tongue around Will's tips and jerking him slowly with his hand.

"Do you like how I suck this dick?" Sonny asked, dirty talking for them was highly erotic, but they would only do it if it came spontaniously, never forcing it. Somehow they both felt it dimished their lovemaking to just humping each other.

"I love it." Will was able to gasp as Sonny took Will as deep as he could into his throat, a little gagging coming from Sonny. Sonny kept Will there for a little while, his cheeks were puffed from the pressure until he released Will, a good amount of thick saliva coating Will's appetizing prick.

Sonny suckled on Will's tip, looking directly into his eyes. "Will, I need to taste you more. Lift your legs please."

Will knew what that meant and they both moved around on the bed until they found the perfect spot for Will to raise his legs and lower back in the air. Will was now lying on his head and shoulders, his knees inches away from his head.

"Look at that." Sonny spoke seductively as he stared Will's pink and puckered hole. Will was basically growling when Sonny spit on it and began to rub the natural lube with his finger.

Sonny began to rim Will, his tongue tracing all over Will's hole. Will was moaning higher than before, his arms stretched at the sides of his head, laid on the bed. Sonny gripped Will's butt as he drove his tongue all over the pink rim, from time to time lightly spitting on it to ease access to his tongue to meekly enter Will's hole. Lappings of his tongue drove Will crazy and he couldn't do anything but moan.

"Feels so good." Will was able to whisper.

"Yeah?" Sonny spoke with his mouth all over Will's rim, looking into Will's eyes.

"Yeah." Will responded with a smirk on his crimsom face.

Sonny backed and rubbed a finger around Will's hole, and then teased him by sticking it in. They both liked to do this to the other and Sonny knew that Will liked it, but Will's ass was so appetizing that he just wanted to downright eat it. And so he did.

Will was moaning and couldn't help himself to say something as Sonny seductively stared at him while his tongue drew circles around his rim. "Taste me like that Son."

"Look at me while I'm doing it." Sonny responded. Will couldn't believe how erotic it was to gaze into Sonny's eyes as he marked his most intimate place as his own. Sonny wanted to feel Will's lips now and so he started to lick from Will's hole to Will's hanging balls to the complete length of Will's dick and then to Will's full lips. "Fuck Sonny, you're a god." Will childishly said, Sonny loved when Will said stuff like that. It made him feel strong, and powerful. Sexy not, because the mere presence of Will made Sonny feel like that. "As long as I'm your god, then I'm alright with that." Will giggled as Sonny backed away to Will's lifted hole and started to rim him some more, from time to time descending and taking Will's balls again in his mouth, only to release them with a wet pop.

Sonny kissed each of Will's perfectly round buttcheeks and placed an open mouthed kiss on Will's puckered hole, to then tease him some more by entering a finger into him. Will moaned from the feel.

Sonny backed away to kneel between Will's raised legs, grabbed one of them and sucked on Will's toes. The feel for both was extremely sensual, and Sonny quickly changed one foot for the other, meanwhile his erect cock run wild over Will's hole. Sonny realized that and jerked his hips to run his cock a littler more forcefully while he continued to suck on Will's toes.

How lucky can someone be to have this kind of pleasure driven every single time they engaged like this, this is the diference between sex and love, Will thought. The pleasure all around his body overtaking him as he looked into Sonny. "Fuck me." He whispered hoarsely.

Sonny hummed and pushed his legs back to the sides of Will's heads, he dunked his mouth on his opening and rimmed him some more, then pulling Will's legs back and sucking on his toes yet again while his cock teased Will some more. "It feels sooo good" Will moaned. They repeated this process for a while before Will couldn't handle it anymore, he needed to taste Sonny now. "Let me see that dick."

Will sat up and Sonny sat down on his calves, pushing his hips forming a triangle while his dick rose straight into Will's mouth. After a few moments of Will bobbing his head up and down Sonny's shaft, he had had enough and needed to take this to the ultimate level. "Sonny, inside me. Please". Sonny nodded and laid flat on the mattress as Will positioned himself on top of Sonny, crutched and began his descent on Sonny's hard prick. Both of them shut their eyes tightly and moaned as the feeling maximized by the second of Sonny pushing inside of Will. Will loved the feeling of his boyfriend's first entrance and he wanted to make the most of it, so he grabbed Sonny's half of his dick which still hadn't made its way to its destination and slowed down his descent.

"Oh my god, it feels like a virgin hole." Sonny moaned and gasped.

"It feels pretty good." Will agreed with a chuckle.

"Just ease onto that cock, like our first time." They both smiled and chuckled, only to be cut out by the feel of Sonny being totally encassed in Will, eliciting loud moans from both. "There you go." Sonny said, pleasure overtaking him, moans and gasps everywhere. Will began to sit up and down on his boyfriend's length. The pleasure was intense, amazing, and it was just getting started.

Sonny began to thrust his hips himself, meeting Will's movements, taking the feel that extra mile. "Look at me." Sonny said, Will obeyed, and the feel of their eyes meeting, their movements and the fullness was their own little slice of Heaven. Pleasure in its purest form. Will couldn't refrain from jerking his redened cock while riding Sonny's length and looking into his now dark chocolate eyes. They kept in this rhythm for long minutes of incresingly louder moans, harder thrusts and overall intensifying pleasure. Will rubbed himself to ease the heat in his skin, changing the flush tone of his chest to a creamy white. The only thing that was taking this now from being perfect, was that his legs were starting to hurt from crutching.

"Babe-" Will was interrupted by Sonny's voice.

"On your knees, baby." Sonny told Will and Will kneeled, impalling himself an extra inch on Sonny. They kept moving their hips, letting one of them do it for the other while they both felt unbelievable pleasure.

Will leaned over Sonny and gripped his wrists over his head, falling off the bed as he laid flat against him and started to passionately make out, still joined by Sonny's length and feeling like a single body, with two hearts and two souls completely devoted to one another. They kept on their position, reveling in how pleasurable it was: the feeling of their connection to one another, the feel of the others skin on their own, the contact of their mouths, lips and tongues and the grip Will kept on Sonny's wrists.

Will broke the contact of wrists, mouths and skin to lay back, going up and down on Sonny's shaft. The feeling, incredible. It was all incredible. Everything was incredible when Will was with Sonny. Every single minute. I love this man with all my heart, Will thought.

"I love you so much Son." Will gasped as he stilled, while Sonny hurridly thrusted his hips.

"I love you too Will, with all my heart." Sonny moaned and he knew they had to stop this rhythm should they want to extended their pleasure a bit longer. "Will, I want to make love to you on your back, please?"

Will nodded and unpaled himself from Sonny's lovestick. He laid down on the bed, and Sonny moved to kneel between his legs. Before any contact Sonny leaned in to catch Will's plump lips and kissed him hard, he trailed kissed to his left ear, where he nipped at the lobe.

"I love you with all my heart, Will. You're my one and only, you're the one that holds my heart." Sonny spoke quietly. Will felt raw bliss, raw happiness and raw vulnerability all wrapped up in one. "Now I'm going to fuck the cum right outta you." Sonny surprised Will with a lower and raspier voice. Now he felt raw desire.

Sonny quickly pushed inside Will's hole, once again filling his boyfriend completely. Thrusts of hips and pushes down were their only language, their body language. It spoke of love, sexiness, kindness, sexuality, smitten feelings, desire and overall of Will and Sonny.

Sonny kept eliciting moans out of Will, who in turn elicited moans out of Sonny. However, Sonny could feel that he could give Will some more, so he grabbed his pillow and placed it under Will's butt, lifting it up and keeping his boyfriend comfortable while they made unbeleviable love. With their new positioning, Sonny jabbed hard thrusts into Will's sweet spot, earning the very familiar by now loud moans from Will with said: You're a god. You are MY god.

"Look at me." Sonny spoke through the skin slapping skin sounds. Will tried to look at Sonny, but his eyes were involuntarely shutting closed from the sensation overload. Sonny secretely loved beyond reason how Will got when they were he was close, his eyes were droppy, his face and chest were crimsom flush… he kinda looked drunk, but in the sexiest way he could possibly imagine.

Will couldn't handle the feeling in his own cock, the blood rushed there started to sting, he needed to release some of the tension. So, Will grabbed his dick and started to stroke himself. It was all too much, in the most incredibly way possible, as it always was when they made love.

Sonny sped up, he wanted to live up to his promise of fucking the cum right out of Will. And by the looks of it, he was not far from getting that.

"Baby, yeah, come!" Sonny mumbled through the thrusts. "Come for me!"

"Yeah, yea- oh, oh, oh, oh my go- f- fuc- OH!" Will mouth was shaped as a perfect O when he spilled his seed all over his belly. Multiple specks of white liquid drizzled over Will's belly was all that Sonny needed to be pushed from the edge. He pounded on Will a few more times before retreating his dick from Will's heat and a few hard strokes later he was moaning and screaming at the top of his lungs. "Oh, I'm gonna cum! Baby, I'm gonna cu- OH!" Will saw the incredible image of a convulsing Sonny giving in to undisclosed raw pleasure as he drizzled his sperm on Will's stomach. Will's belly was now filled with multiple specks from both of their semen. They both took a minute to catch their breaths. Will discretly grabbed Sonny's long but softening cock with his in his hand and lightly jerked. Sonny leaned in the mess that was Will's belly and kissed his way up his mouth, sealing the incredible act of love they had just committed.

"I love you so much baby. I will forever love you." Sonny said, between kisses.

"I vow to the same Sonny. I'm forever yours." Will said. Sonny kissed Will's sweaty forehead and smiled at him.

"I'm forever yours too baby. I promise."

"You promise?" Will asked, Sonny nodded and Will raised his pinky. They both chuckled and Sonny laced his pinky with Will's.

"Forever yours." Sonny said and kissed Will's nose. "Now, uff, what do you say we go get cleaned up?"


End file.
